Merecer
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [Viñeta] Ella merecía a quien la amara; no fuera a ser que olvidara decírselo cada cierto tiempo, aun después de casi diez años. — IshiHime.


**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-idiota (ya ni se merece el "-sama") Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que durante toda esta ausencia ya pasó por terapia. :v**

 **Con cariño:**

 _Escribir un drabble, una viñeta, un one-shot o un long-fic equivale a haberme esmerado y dejado incluso horas de mi tiempo en algo para que ustedes disfruten, así que a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto":  
Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "Como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo".  
Ergo: déjense de manoseos indiscretos, escribir un par de palabras no les va a costar la vida y, en todo caso, me alimentan a querer seguir adelante._

 **..**

.

 **Merecer**

.

 _Él siempre la había mirado de lejos…_

Orihime Inoue solía ser despistada y torpe, que no le dijeran lo contrario, ya que ella misma lo sabía, pero pese a eso, era una persona de corazón firme y bondadoso. Y que no le fueran a decir a otras personas lo contrario, porque todos sabían que ella sacrificaría mil cosas por ver sonreír a quienes estimaba.

Uryu Ishida lo sabía tan bien como para sentir constante un dolor en su alma y que, al estar juntos ( _cuando apenas dejaba de haber barullo, cuando apenas dejaban de preocuparse, cuando ya no había nada que ver_ ), que todo a su alrededor se centraba en ella. Orihime tenía la magia para llamarle la atención a cualquiera y, por más Quincy serio y único que fuera, también se llegó a sentir uno de esos cualquieras.

Pero, aunque no pareciera, Uryu no le era para nada indiferente. Lo fue quizá al principio, cuando su primer amor todavía le daba temor, lo fue quizá hasta que amenazó a toda la ciudad de Karakura solo por una pelea con éste mismo. Pero no le era indiferente entonces, ni lo volvería a ser.

Probablemente no sería, tampoco, muy consciente de ello hasta haber visto su mirada. Claro; Uryu tenía ojos azules, bondadosos en el fondo, duros en principio y brillantes por naturaleza. Él no era simplemente un muchacho que repelerían las chicas, si no fuera por la fiereza y frialdad con las que las miraba. A todas, claro, menos a Orihime.

 _Esos ojos tenían un cariño hacia ella que no había visto reflejados en nadie más._

Inoue hubiera querido abrazarlo con cariño, porque sus deseos no podían ser pecaminosos ni exteriorizarse en esos ámbitos, mucho menos a esa edad joven en que se descubrió ahí; tan arraigada en el corazón del chico que casi le dolió tanto como a él ser vista solo de lejos. Y supo en seguida que aquello dolía porque, simplemente, no quería que fuera así.

Ichigo Kurosaki podía desaparecer en ese instante y no hubiera podido percatarse. Uryu Ishida la amaba quizá de la forma más fuerte y especial de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—Orihime —Le llamó, tan silencioso y cauteloso que ella sintió un escalofrío.

La lluvia era torrencial allá afuera, donde todavía ella era Inoue en sus palabras y bajo las luces de las tormentas. Mientras que ahí, sintiendo el frío subiéndole hasta la nuca, los brazos del más joven Quincy rodeando su cuerpo y arrullándola de un temor inexistente, era y sentía ser la princesa Orihime. La voz de él diciendo su nombre se escuchaba tranquilizante, la traía del regreso del desvarío de sus pensamientos.

A veces le llegó a parecer extraño que la piel tan blanca del muchacho fuera a la vez tan cálida, que le sirviera para borrar toda fijación por el mayor de los Kurosaki, que aquello le pareciera incluso un amor tan lejano. Porque sí, lo había idolatrado, lo había llegado a amar en su secreto y en sus acciones, pero ahora le parecía que era pequeño.

Las lágrimas enfriándole las mejillas se lo decían, también el abrazo más fuerte del muchacho a sus espaldas.

—Lo siento —dijo, entre hipidos. Ishida pensó que la había visto y sentido temblar una enorme cantidad de veces, tanto del temor, como por lágrimas de angustia.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Es que —Se tomó una pausa, respirando profundo para sosegar su arrebato de sentimientos—, tu voz suena rara, Uryu.

Él sonrió, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello y respirando su aroma, provocándole escalofríos y una sonrisa de alegría. Nadie podría amarla como él lo hacía y tampoco lograría ella amar a otra persona como a él. Porque Ishida la había mirado antes que cualquiera, la había querido antes que todos, tenía todas las cualidades que querría ( _era lindo, era aplicado, responsable, lleno de esa ternura especial que no era de nadie más que de ella_ ).

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? —preguntó, dudosa.

Se giró para verlo de frente, ambos arropados casi hasta la cabeza, bajo las mantas gruesas y calentitas del futón, con las pieles desnudas, con las almas expuestas.

Uryu le retiró del rostro los mechones que importunaban su rostro y la besó con ternura, despacio y suave. Dejó su mano sobre la mejilla levísimamente ruborizada, admirando la sonrisa también breve y hermosa que ella le dedicaba, acercó su rostro para que sus frentes estuvieran juntas, rozando así sus narices brevemente. Ella cerró los ojos y él sonrió más.

Pensó que, ciertamente, se merecía mucho más que Ichigo Kurosaki. Por ese pensamiento se percató, entonces, de que él era lo más grande de su mundo.

Ella merecía a quien la amara; no fuera a ser que olvidara decírselo cada cierto tiempo, aun después de casi diez años.

—Sé que me amas —murmuró él, siendo rodeado por los brazos de su mujer.

 _Y lo sabía porque sus ojos se lo decían, así como los suyos a ella, algún día atrás._

 **..**

 **Fuck you, Fandom. XD**

 **Amo a Ishida y me encanta Orihime, es un personaje hermoso y dedicado pese a la torpeza y líneas torpes que le hagan decir. Convengamos: es dedicada, es hermosa, tiene un poder único, es el alma más buena que podemos encontrarnos en Bleach.**

 **¡ES UNA LÁSTIMA QUE LA SHIPPEN CON ICHIGO! Perdón a quienes le gusta la pareja, pero es que en serio: a él solamente le faltaba mandarla al demonio y ella seguía pareciendo una idiota yéndole atrás. No, señores, díganme lo que quieran, pero ella no se merecía a semejante ofensa. Ojo, igual me gusta Ichigo, pero ni de cerca es de mis personajes favoritos. Sí, lo shippeo con Rukia bien a lo hardcore, porque fueron mi primer main shipp entre todos los tiempos, pero sinceramente pienso en esto.**

 **¿Quién en su sano juicio sigue haciéndole caso al idiota que te mira mal y se va corriendo a ayudar a otra en vez de a una, que está muriéndose o medio destartalada en el suelo? Ichigo es la razón por la que Orihime se vea estúpida, en cambio vemos las escenas con Ishida y cambia completamente el panorama.**

 **Ella se ve más hermosa, se ve más como el personaje que todos deberíamos querer. Y en serio lo repito: no es por el IR. Es que ella se merece más que al tipo bravo que la pasa por encima como si no existiera y por la cual, seriamente también, un tres cuarto del Fandom la odia.**

 **Sin más, que últimamente estoy dejando cientos de descargas emocionales en las notas de autor.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Cuídense mucho, ¡espero sus reviews!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
